The present disclosure relates to a diffractive optical element in which two optical members are stacked, and a diffraction grating is formed at an interface between the two optical members, and to an optical device including the diffractive optical element.
A diffractive optical element has been known, in which a plurality of optical members are stacked in close contact with each other, and a relief pattern is formed at an interface between the optical members (see Japanese Patent Publication No. H09-127321).
In a diffractive optical element described in, e.g., Japanese Patent Publication No. H09-127321, a plurality of optical members are stacked, and a diffraction grating having a sawtooth cross section is formed at an interface between the optical members.